


Out of my league

by curiously_me



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nyxnoct Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/curiously_me
Summary: Nyx is both confused and dazzled by Noctis, but is pleasantly surprised when a certain detail comes to light.





	Out of my league

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LogicDive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicDive/gifts).



> Written as a gift for LogicDive (Amid-a-Lightless-Place on tumblr) for the NyxNoct Secret Santa exchange held on tumblr. Hope you’re enjoying your gifts, m’dear!!!
> 
> Minor edits have been made since I messaged this to them.

“You are so ridiculously out of my league,” Nyx said, a slightly dazzled smile on his lips as he spoke. “Truly, Six willing, I’d just like to marry you one day!”

“And you are so completely out of your mind, right now.” Noctis replied. He was a lot amused and a little concerned given their current circumstances. “Husband mine.” He added with a smile.

“Oh, bless the Six, I married you?!”

“Yep, and it was a beautiful ceremony on the beach at Galdin Quay. We had Libertus make real Galahdan skewers for the reception, too.”

“I love skewers.”

“Mmhmm, if you can stay awake for me until the rest of the Kingsglaive arrive, I’ll get you some. Now, how’re you feeling, love?” Noctis asked, a little worried about how confused Nyx still was.

Nyx didn’t really answer though, just curled in closer to Noct, murmuring his surprise that he’d managed to marry someone so beautiful and kind and amazing as his husband so obviously was.

When they showed up, Noctis knew without a doubt that neither Libertus or Crowe would ever let Nyx forget this.

He smiled and held Nyx close.


End file.
